May death never stop you
by MyLawyersMadeMeChangeMyName
Summary: Sequel to Little Miss Sunshine. Bella and Finnick were a match made in heaven, by the Arena got in the way of their love. What will happen when She goes missing whilst leading the Careers away from the others? Will the wedding ever happen for them? Will one of them be lost forever? Will anything go right for the lovers?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Second chance.**

**Hey, I'm back honeys. This is the second part to Bella and Finnick's love story with a nasty twist. I'm dying to know how this one goes, it might get a little... Uh, steamy? Is that the right word? I don't know, well. Enjoy!**

_"Sunshine? Will you marry me?"_

The entire stage burst into aapplause as Finnick remained looking at me with those ocene green eyes, I licked my lips quickly and took a breath.

"Of course I will Finnick, did you even have to ask?" I answered, him jumping up and pulling me into a hug, I giggled through the tears now falling down my face, his laughter shaking my figure as well. The other Victors all reached over and gave me a hug before slapping Finnick on the back rather hard, I smiled all the time until my smile was pressed into Finnick's, his tongue washing over mine gently, I closed my eyes, taking his face in my hands and breathing deeply bwofre steeping back from him with a luminous grin. The reality then hit me, we were all going to die soon and it killed the buzz of being officially engaged, he shot me a scared look as my expression turned sad and I hung my head with a sigh.

"Bell? What's wrong?" He whispered, I shook my head and ignored him. It didn't matter anymore, we could never stay together forever like I had been stupid enough to think. The end was already near.

* * *

><p>As we got into the elevator I found myself with; Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and Johanna, my fiancé had stayed behind to talk with Gloss and Brutus for a while so I went back to our floor alone.<p>

"Congratulations Gizmo, at least you've dropped that forever alone bullshit now." Katniss said, hugging my frozen body. She pulled away, sensing I wasn't alright. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to be marrying Him?" She added, I frowned and shook my head, unable to speak.

"I reckon it's that stupid agreement and made with the Careers, that they wouldn't hurt us until they'd killed her." Johanna said, I glared at her with narrowing eyes, she shrugged as the elevator came to a stop at my floor.

"I would appreciate it if you 4 could keep this to yourselves and not tell him until it's too late. He'd only get worried and then he be as dead as a door nail." I hissed, stalking off to my room for a nice hot shower.

As I walked, I stripped right down not caring that Mags might see, it's not like we aren't exactly the same, except she's older, I groaned as I threw my shoes down on the floor of the room and stepped into the shower, turning the water on and pressing a few random buttons, shrieking as an icy blast hit my skin, I quickly pressed the offending button again, disabling it. The rest of the time was nice, near the end of my wash I realised that what had happened wasn't a dream, I really did belong to Odair now, and I couldn't change that unless I got killed, I sunk down to my knees with tears of anguish pouring down my cheeks and mingling with the water.

From down the hall I heard several angry voices, I could only pick out a few; Wiress, Finnick, Chaff, Cecilia, Haymitch and Enobaria where here along with maybe Peeta and Effie, the District 12 escort.

"Where did she go?!" Haymitch helped, I heard footsteps and a slamming door.

"I don't know do I?! I'm not her keeper am I?" Roared Finnick, I sucker in my bottom lip as my bedroom door was opened and shut quietly, someone came across the carpet and into the bathroom where I was now sat with my knees up to my chin on the floor with a bathrobe and leggings on. I saw the gentle faces of Wiress and Peeta coming closer.

"I told you I'd known she'd gone to water to find her head." Peeta muttered to the lady.

"You caused one hell of an uproar Bella, come on and get dressed so that the others know you're safe." Wiress said calmly, I shook my head slowly.

"No. I can't face them you guys. I think I made a mistake in telling Finnick I'd marry him, even if the games are stopped we could never be together. And anyway, I'm dying anyway, that was the pact I made with Brutus and Cashmere." I said in a dead voice, keeping my eyes down.

"Bella you can't do that! It's not just your choice to make, did you even think of how it would effect everyone else?!" Peeta said loudly, grabbing my arm and giving me a little shake. From down the hall, I heard more shouting and then someone asking where Peeta and Wiress were.

"You should go. They're looking for you, they care, they're worried." I sighed, getting up and spalahig some water on my face before griping the edge of the sink.

"They care and worry about you too Honey. Come on Peeta." Wiress said softly, leading Mellark out of the room and rejoining the others.

Peeta POV:

"Did you two find her? Is she in her room?" Haymitch asked the minute we got to them, Wiress nodded solemnly but held out a hand to stop the others going to her.

"She's a bit of a mess. I think it would be best to leave her for now... All of you." She added casting Odair a hard look and getting a nasty one in return.

"Look, we can't! Bella will just have to deal with it or-. Bellatrix Raven Kingsley! What the hell are you thinking? Dissappering like that and not telling anyone!" Screamed Cecilia, throwing her hands up as everyone turned to see that red eyed girl stood behind us all in a black shirt and jeans combination with yet again no shoes or socks.

"I was with someone, I didn't mean to frighten anyone. I'm sorry." She replied gently, coming over and putting her arms around me." Thank you Peeta for helping me to see the bright side of being a wife." She whispered to me, breaking away and going to Finnick and standing so close she was able to hold his hand.

"Well, you did. Is that all the stuff you have to say?" Chaff said, not angry but certainly irritated with her.

"Yes, I'm sorry you were scared but I think you woke up those of us who are sleeping on other floors and if you have a weak stomach for sweet things I think you should leave... I want to speak with my lover alone please." She said quietly, the gathered victors grumbled but left, me and Wiress smiling all the way.

Bella POV:

I stood with Finnick, staring evenly at the people intruding on our privacy until they had all gone, the man beside me sighed and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I smiled and nodded, wrapping my arms around him in front of the window with a contented sigh.

"I am now. Come one, I have something to show you." I whispered, leading him down to my room and locking the door. He glanced at me as I flicked on the light and shoved the curtains across.

"What're you doing Sunshine?" He asked playfully, I didn't look at him but focused on the butterflies dancing in my stomach.

"I didnt think that the Capitol needed to see how awful you are at dancing Mr. Odair, plus I want to know how long you focus for during interviews with Flickerman." I answered, chucking a pillow at him and sitting cross legged on the bed, patting the space in front of me twice, he sat down with a frown and stayed silent for a minute.

"What now?" He said, I silenced him with a kiss before leaning back and smirking as he wanted more.

"I ask the questions and you answer truthfully and I will know if you lie because you are not very good at it...So, when was the first time you ate pizza?" I asked, pretending to hold a microphone to his mouth, he bit one of my first gets after I jabbed his cheek with it, making me squeal and jab him again, this time in the stomach.

"Hm, the first time? About 6 years ago, after my games." He muttered, rubbing his chin and smiling. I got bored of our new game pretty quickly and started playing with the light remote, giggling as the lightbulb went from bright to dim to blindingly too bright.

"Will you stop that?" Finnick growled, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer, taking the remote from me, throwing it across the room before kissing my collarbone gently.

"Stop doing what? Getting bored and messing up the lights?" I giggled, he nodded and kissed my lips eagerly, I responder with half of his heat. To be honest I was a little nervous to be doing this with him, I mean with the experience he'd had and the none of it I'd had? It was daunting. I felt his fingers pulling at the buttons on my shirt, undoing it and pushing me down into the pillows.

"God dammit Sunshine! Do you have to?" He snarled, I yanked my hands away from the bedside drawer, I guess he knew there was a TV remote in there, his lips moved down from my mouth to my jaw and down the my stomach, I gasped in terror and pushed him away with a scared little squeak." What?! Did I hurt you?!" He asked in a panic, I shook my head, breathing heavily and stroking the back of his hair with my right hand.

"No, it's just that... Well I've never done this before." I admitted, blushing a deep red and smacking his head as he laughed at me.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." He sighed, kissing the inside of my elbow.

* * *

><p>There was a quiet knock on the door which woke me up,I glanced at the man in my arms with his head resting on my chest with a grin and eye roll. The door opened just as I yanked the bedsheets up over Finnick, covering him as Mags walked in with her eyes covered.<p>

"Its alright, we're covered." I said, her moving the hand and putting it on her heart with a smile, I returned it with warmth and gasped as the weight on my chest got heavier. "Seriously, is his head made of rocks or what?!" I grumbled, trying to shift around into a more comfortable place without waking Finnick up.

"No, it's got a brain in it unlike some of the other Victors. Its wake up time anyway Sweeties, both of you have ten minutes to get ready for training or you'll get left out

I groaned and rolled over suddenly, shoving the man off myself and going to shower quickly whilst Mags got Finnick up. I heard him yell something unintelligible at her sleepily, then a loud thud resou Dec through the room when he fell of the edge of the bed, caught up in the sheets. I hurried out of the bathroom in a robe, dragging on the new outfit layed on the bedside table and sprinting, hand in hand with Finnick to the elevator as it was just getting to us, occupied by Johanna and Blight already.

"Oh, you two survived last night then did you? We could hear Him on our floor." Johanna said evily, casting a knowing look at the man in question as he poked his tongue at her.

"Yeah he has a huge mouth. Bella you couldn't have picked a mouthier one if you'd tried." Blight agreed, I went red as they high fived, finally something they agreed on, this never happened, it was rarer then Katniss and Peeta agreeing.

"Well that's just bad luck I guess, cause I wouldn't change him for the world." I joked, leaving them to go and practise stabbing each other whilst I went over to The Morphlings to do some camouflage. At the end of the 5 hour session, I sighed, massaging my aching arms after 2 hours of wrestling, Johanna style.

"Well that's me sorted, don't start a wrestle war with Johanna Mason if you want to survive it." I muttered, much to Johanna's amusement, she laughed openly at my lame joke and slapped me on the back as we approached the others.

"She's useless at this Finn, why don't we provide an actual example to the idiots that think they can beat us?" She said airliy, the man she asked nodding and winking at me rougishly, I gave him a nasty look and turned my back, going to the elevator once more and getting stuck with Brutus and Enobaria, they pressed the 2nd floor button just after I clicked the 4th, grinning widely at me.

"I still don't understand how they let you volunteer for District 4 when you belong to 3, care to shed some light on that?" Brutus asked lightly, I sucked in my bottom lip and shook my head, flinching as Enobaria came closer to my face with bared teeth.

"You better watch your ass in there kid, you're the first one we're coming to get. I know Gloss and Cashmere might go after Lover boy and Firebitch but I'm getting you." She snarled as they got out of the machine, I slumped against the wall with a sigh.

What had I gotten myself into with them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Into the deep.**

What was I thinking? Getting myself into a stupid deal with the Careers? It wasn't like Finnick was making things any better.

"Think of it this way Beautiful, you don't need to make a stupid deal with them as long as I'm around, 'cause nothing's gonna hurt you. Well, not unless you count the 22 other tributes out to kick your ass from the word go." He would say, I always sighed and gave up trying to talk him out of it.

Recently thought things had been going down hill since the night Enobaria had threatened me, first had come that feeling of impending doom then the nasty sick feeling every time I went to get up in the morning, then Katniss and Peeta started to act odd towards me and Johanna, trying to be all cool and like we weren't really part of their alliance.

"What crawled up Katnip's ass and died backwards?" I muttered one evening after training on the last day, Finnick chuckled and folded his shirt into a drawer and turned back to me.

"What's been up with you lately? You've been getting up later every morning, are you sick? Just lazy?" He said, coming closer and tickling me like he used to when we were just dating. I shrieked, tried to smack at his arms but it didn't do anything much to stop him, in the end I just went completely floppy and let him drag me into my space on the bed to sleep.

"Do you always have to do that Finn?" I gasped, wiping away the tears of mirth that had fallen down my face, he linked his arms around waist gently as I wriggled to get comfy, there was a slight protest from my stomach as I felt a pang of nausea stab me. I struggled free of Finnick's arms and bolted to the bathroom, locking the door behind me and crouching at the toilet as I heaved, puking up what was left of my lunch and feeling hideous. There was banging on the door behind me as the man tried to come in, I couldn't speak until my mouth was clear, I spat out the last remnants of bile from my mouth and sat back, pulling the lever and flushing away my stomach contents.

"Bella? What's wrong?! Should I... I'll get Mags." He muttered, I squeaked a little and fell back against the floor with a sigh, lying my hand on my stomach and trying to rid the feeling of oddness from my head. Footsteps approached from the other room, someone calling for me to unlock the door because they couldn't help me otherwise.

"Sweetie? Can you open the door?" Mags asked quietly I stood weakly, holding myself up on the towel railing to stumble to the door and flip the lock, nearly being knocked over by Finnick in his haste to get to me, luckily though Mags grabbed my wrist and held me steady.

"When did this start? A few days ago?" She asked imedietly, I shrugged and let Finnick put his arms around me to help steady my shaking figure.

"I don't know but I'd rather just go to bed thanks Mags." I whispered, limping to bed and sighing as I hit the mattress, falling asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>April 15th, the first day of the Quarter Quell.<p>

My hair was a mess of orange and yellow streaks when I woke up sprawled over the bed like my fiancé didn't assist there, I could feel him sort of curled on the corner of the mattress with his hands over his head like a baby, I smiled at him before Azura cam e in to wake us up, she covered her eyes as she pulled me out of the room with a sniff, I watched Eralyn flounce into the room to start getting me ready but when I saw the outfit, I almost puked again.

"Why the hello am I wearing that?" I cried as Cinna pulled out a floor length white dress, plain for the Capitol standards but pretty nonetheless.

"Because you're getting married in there, it felt fitting for Snow to have you in a dress for that since he wants the full show." He replied, winking as he fastened the shark tooth bracelet I'd had as a token last year around my writs and hugging me after I'd gotten dressed.

"I don't want to go Cinna... But can I tell you a secret? And you must take this to your grave." I muttered, he nodded and turned away, lacking up his tools after tying up my hair with a bobble.

"Of course, I work with utter secrecy Bellatrix." He said calmly, I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

**AN**

**Whoa! I did not expect to be writing that?! Well, I thought it was a bit silly to steal the limelight away from Katniss so you'll see what I'm gonna do soon, but I promise that nothing bad will happen to her or the baby... Well... Not that I'm telling you guys.**

**By the way, you see that pretty little box down there? Could you possibly spare a minute making my dream come true? Just a few words or criticism, anything is welcome. You could leave suggestions or questions as well, and I promise I will answer them all.**

**OPTIA㈵6**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Good luck.**

_"I'm pregnant. "_

I measured the shock on Cinna's face before the count down started, about a thousand percent shocked and maybe two percent happy.

"Does Finnick know?" He asked sternly, I shook my head and turned away from him.

"If he had, he'd never have let me out of his sight... I thought it would be better if I kept that information from him for the time being." I muttered, fidling with the sleeve of the dress I had been forced to wear into the games, it wasn't uncomfortable but... It sure as hell wouldn't be helpful in a jungle would it?

"Well be careful and make sure you tell him at some point." Cinna replied, I nodded and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Finnick would be too protective, he'd get himself killed trying to save me and I can tell you that as a fact." I said unhappily, it really was truth. If I got cornered by Brutus and Finn knew then he'd die trying to keep the Career away from me and then I'd die, simple enough.

"Its his right to be! Tell him the minute you can." He snapped, I nodded and made my way to the tube, stepping in and glancing back at my stylist, the last person I'd be seeing on the outside of the arena and I was happy it was him.

"I'll see you soon Cinna, don't let them get hurt, don't let Annie and Mags blame themselves if something happens." I pleaded, he nodded and waved me off until I was fully in the arena and blinking as the sun hit my eyes, it was much too bright and all I could smell was salt... Wait, salt?

Oh god, water! I looked around desperately, catching Johanna and Peeta's eyes first and nodding my head toward them slightly as the Game makers counted down, the next thing I knew, the starting cannon was going off and I was diving in sub consciously, fighting back to the surface and gasping for oxygen. I kept swimming for a few minutes before I reached the thin stone walkway and hauled myself up, grabbing the arm of who I thought was an ally but turned out to be the tribute from 8. Just as he placed his hands around my throat, I heard a roar from behind him and Blight snapped his neck easily, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the Cornucopia with him and Beetee. I spotted Gloss running toward Katniss, I picked up a small knife and threw it, picking up another handful and chucking another, this time catching him on the back of the hand, all4 of the Careers glared at me, I waved and shouted.

"Hey!? Come on you giant Losers! Come and get me!" They all started running toward me, as I sprinted past him, I heard Finnick call my name, I couldn't turn as the group was too close on my tail to stop, when I hit the forest I began to lose confidence in my once great idea and speed up, trying to find a tree easy enough to climb with speed. Although last years Careers couldn't climb for shit, I thought that Victors might have more common sense and kept going until I came to an alcove, just off the path and dove into it, smothering my heavy breathing as my hunters went straight past me. I grinned to myself and crept out of my hiding hole, setting off into the trees again at a much slower pace.

I came back to a tree I had seen whilst runningaway and scaled it easily, trying to get as high as I could and hoping that the other Tributes were scared of heights.

"Oh God. That was the worst ideas I've ever had, leading Careers away from the others." I whispered to myself, a slight breeze missing my wet skin and making me feel cold. I curled up on the thick branch and laid my hand on my stomach gently. "Were gonna be okay, Daddy's gonna find us Kiddo, he's gonna love you as much as I do." I added, for a whole hour, I spoke to myself softly almost reassuring myself that everything was okay and going to stay that way.

Something was burning.

It smelt like a wood fire when I woke up, glancing around, I saw that there was fire in the lower branches of my tree, quickly, I untied myself and leapt into the tree next to me and climbed down, seeing Cashmere and Enobaria stood there. Damn, it was them that had started the blaze then? I held in a whimper as a bit of the fire tried to lick my leg, I jumped away and ran towards the sound of flowing water, knowing that I might be a trap and not caring.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed as I ran, tripping on a fallen brach before landing in a river with a splash, hopping to my feet hurriedly and clambering to the other side of the river, standing there in the cover of the thick trees as I heard screaming from someone else behind me and spun around, seeing Chaff and Seeder there, weapons raised threateningly.

"Bellatrix? Are you alright?" Seeder asked, hugging me tightly as I nodded.

"I'm fine, what about you two? Have you seen anywho else?" I replied, they shook their heads and lead me to where they'd been hiding for the past day.

"We haven't seen anyone, to be honest that's great. It means that none of the others think we're a big enough threat to consider coming after yet, although we won our games so... Its their fault they're gonna lose." Chaff said, offering me a drink of water, which I accepted gratefully, taking a sip and sighing.

"So you haven't been out and looking for the others?" I asked, leaning forwards and looking between the two of them as they shook their heads again.

"Nope. Not doing that until its the final 4, then we're going all out to win." Seeder said happily, I nodded and excused myself, saying it would be better if we split up because I would lead the Careers to them and then we'd all be dead.

I walked for a few hours until my vision began to blur from dehydration, I knew it would be important to find fresh water soon but it might already be too late. Just as I settled down for the night, I watched as a silver parachute came floating down from the sky, a large number 4 printed on its side. I scuttled to it, cracking it open and looking inside.

_Drink up Sweetie. M_

I smiled brightly as I lifted a full water bottle out of the container and took a long drink from it, stopping myself as I thought of Finnick and the others, they'd be thirsty when I found them, I would have to save some for Him at least. I went back to my new cave, disguising it with some leafy canopy and curling up, hoping that nothing and no one would find me just yet, it felt like hours that I laid there, wishing for sleep to take over and pull me under.

* * *

><p>When the morning light filtered through the leafy door hiding the entrance to my little house, I sprang upright and grabbed one of my daggers as I watched 4 shadows stop in front of my spot.<p>

"This looks safe enough, we'll stop here and look for water for the night." I heard a voice say, was that Johanna I had heard? I poked my head out of the door and glanced around, not seeing anyone and gathering that the coast was clear before getting out and being tackled to the ground by a large body.

"Found someone hiding you 3!" Shouted a man that sounded a fuck of a lot like Blight.

"Dude get your fat ass off her would you? Its Trix." Johanna called, footsteps running at me. Wiress collided with me in that instance, throwing her arms around me ampnd saint how much she'd missed me, and been terrified that I'd died.

"Good, another person who can join our group, another mouth that needs water and food!" Blight grumbled, I frowned at him and broke away from my old men for to look at him.

"Actually, I have water but it's limited and know where to find food from. So I think it's you who needs my help." I argued, Beetee coming and hugging me gently, a tight coil of wire slung over his arm.

"You have water?! Where from?" Johanna said, I shrugged and handed her the bottle, it was passed around the group until it was back to me, everyone had been smart enough to take sips of it, knowing it may have to last a while.

"It got sent from a Sponser. Mags got it in, I'm not sure how else to get anymore from in here. Did anyone find any Iodine in the Cornucopia? We could use it to distil and purify some water from that ocean around where we started out from." I suggested, all of them shaking their heads sadly.

"It took a knife in the back just getting that wire for Beetee, what he gonna do with anyway? Garrotting?" Blight asked, glaring at Beetee nastily, I shrugged.

"You know how I won my games don't you Blight? I electrocuted 6 of the Tributes at once with wire, talk about being the tech savvy nerd from district 3." Beetee replied heatedly, I shook my head and pulled my hair off my face, the dress I was wearing making me feeling much too hot in here.

"Come on in here, it's cooler and safer than being out in the open." I said, gesturing for everyone to follow me. As I turned around, I heard shouts and cat calls from someone close, and shoved the others ahead of me into the cave, staying behind to send whoever it was on their way.

"Well, well, well. Little Bella finally found her feet. I congratulate you by the way, on the engagement to Odair but I tink you could've done better than that Whore." Said a soft voice, I whipped round to watch as Woof strutted into the clearing, Cecilia right behind him with her sword out and swinging around, he had a simple but effective hammer in his hand and both of them were more threatening then me.

"What do you want?" I asked, they laughed at me and circled like lions, watching every move I made and almost salivating at the mouth at the prospect of killing me before the Careers could.

"Isn't it clear? We want to kill you, everyone does. The people you think are your friends even want you dead... Or they will in the end won't they? And Odair isn't gonna be there to save you is he? 'Cause he'll be dead too." Cecilia taunted, I felt my jaw clench at the mention of Finnick but tried to keep it under control as they got close.

"You don't know the first thing about him do you? If you did you'd know that he's the stubbornnest git you'd ever know and nothing would stop him from coming for me." I lied, making g them think that nothing would stop him from finding me.

"I think you were right Woof, we should go after him first and get her later. Its such a shame we were never invited to a wedding, I bet everyone else would've been." Cecilia said, I glared at her and reached for the knife I had in the waist band of the dress, holding it up and spinning it on my palm.

"If you touch a hair on his beautiful head, I will personally cut off every one of your fingers and feed them to you one by one until you vomit, then I will choke you on it and leave you to die in deep water. Do you both understand me?" I growled, they at least had the decency to look scared as they retreated back into the trees and disappeared from sight.

"Can we come out now?" Asked Wiress, I was breathing heavily and thinking quickly about what to do next. I had to leave, find Finnick and Peeta and Katniss and make them safe. I had to catch Woof and Cecilia now and kill them... I ha- had to get out of- of here quick.

"Y-y-yeah, come on out guys, the coast is clear." I stammered, they rolled out of hiding with ease, looking at me strangely before I turned away and walked towards the forest quickly, Johanna trailing behind me.

"Are you gonna go out there on your own then Trix? You'd be dead in a minute without someone to protect you and then where would we all be? Following Katpiss Mellark? No, I'm coming with you... In fact all of us are." She said, I turned around and saw that they'd all followed me.

"No. What I'm doing is hunting down two people you've known for ages, then I'm gonna find my Fiancée and never let him go again. I have to do this alone." I argued, Beetee gave me that sort of 'quit speaking shit' look before opening his mouht to impart his words of wisdom.

"To be honest, none of us like them so it would be our honour to see them dead."

* * *

><p>We treked for ages until we had to make camp or we'd drop dead from exhaustion, I wondered ahead for a few metres before Wiress got worried and called my name, I turned to go back when another called my name.<p>

"Gizmo? Is that really you?" Asked a familiar voice, I nearly cried when I saw Peeta stood there with an arm full of fire wood, he dropped it and hugged me tightly when I got close enough to him.

"Peeta! You've gotta come back with me now! Its not safe to be on your own out here!" I said worriedly, mothering instincts kicking in a bit. He shook his head and looked me in the eye.

"You come back with me? Katniss would be over the moon to see you and Finnick... He's been so worried, refusing to eat or sleep, we've only just managed to get him to drink something and sit down for a few minutes as a break from the constant pacing." He informed me, I was torn between going with him and abandoning the others and leaving him on his own.

"I'm sorry Peeta but I have to look after my group. I understand that Katniss is your priority and believe me, I'm so happy to hear that you guys are alright but... I can't go with you. Tell Finn I love him though won't you? Make sure he knows you've seen me but do not tell him where... We'll find each other again soon, I promise." I whispered, hugging him once more and then striding back to the others, my skirt catching on a bush and tearing a little, I cursed quietly and tugged it free, continuing until I was back with the others.

Peeta POV:

I walked back to camp with a smile on my face, seeing Bella had given me a new hope of winning, when I got back Finnick was up again and arguing heatedly with Katniss, who was more tired of the fight then angry. They both looked hopefully at me as I stepped into the sunlight, I put down the wood and sat beside my wife, smile staying put as I thought about earlier.

"Well? Did anyone see you?" Katniss asked, I nodded happily.

"How can you be smiling?! We'll have to move now!" Finnick snapped, the dark purple rings under his eyes looking nasty and prominent.

"I'm smiling because I'm glad this person saw me." I glanced over at the two of them as they both frowned. "I got seen by Bella." I added, Finnick let his breath out in a rush and stomped over, grabbing my collar.

"Why didn't you bring her here!? I need her." He said weakly, voice squeaking at the end as he held back tears and became weak with emotion. I helped him sit as he started to sink sadly to the ground.

"She didn't want to come with me, she said she was looking after her group and couldn't leave them... Wouldn't leave them it sounded more like. She said to tell you she loves you and that we'll be back together soon." I relaid, feeling so much better even though Odair was now sobbing into his forearms like a child with Katniss rubbing circles in his back like she did with Prim at home.

"You could've dragged her back." She suggested, I sent her a withering look and shook my head.

"I think she'd have killed me if I'd done that to her... Wherever she is she'll be safe." I said coolly, Finnick nodded slightly, drying his face and taking deep breaths.

"She's with Johanna and Beetee I'll bet. That'd be my first option if I didn't have to be with you 2." He said darkly, flowering at a tre as a sudden mist came at us from behind, I frowned at it as Katniss reached for it.

"No, don't touch it!" I called too late, her hand burst out in these nasty pustules as the fog came into contact with her flesh. She screamed in pain, plucking at my heartstrings as I dragged her away from it, carrying her away and starting to run as quick as I could, Finnick right behind us.

* * *

><p>"That was hell!" I shouted as we sat in a shallow pond washing off the blisters in the water and sighing in relief.<p>

"I know it was, we were in it with you Peeta." Katniss moaned, I nodded and went back to being silent, wishing that something would happen.

"I'll go get some water." I said quietly, picking up the spiel and walking to a small looking tree.

"Peeta, walk back towards us. Slowly." Called Katniss quietly, I looked up and stumbkied as I saw a huge baboon screeching above me.

"Ah shit. Never a quiet moment is it?"

Bella POV:

It had gotten really hot now in the forest, I was sweating like mad and gasping for breath every few steps, as the light began to fade, I welcomed the presence of rain... Until I saw that it wasn't water that was falling, it was hot, thick blood.

"Oh God! Guys, be careful I can't see where we're going because of the blood rain!" I choke shouted, feeling some of the blood going down my throat as I coughed. The others were coughing as well, that was when Blight hit the force field and Johanna cried out after stepping on something. I shouted for everyone to remain calm and to join hands, I grabbed Beetee and held on tight as we stumbled around blinded and choking. I felt something hit my stomach, something sharp and painful and there was somwthing leaking from the impact sight, i vaguly saw a shape across the distance from us and frowned, running still. We stumbled out of the trees, gasping as the fresh oxygen swept into my lungs, I glanced back to see Johanna on her hands and knees, tears falling thick down her face.

"Johanna? As soon as we can we have to start moving again... We should clean up." Wiress said softly, extending a hand to the woman and helping her up, she walked back to the trees and peered into them, squinting against the blood. I looked around, placing my hands on my hips and leaning back slightly with a sigh, tilting my head as sound's of a struggle hit my ears.

"What's that sound? Is everybody here?!" I shouted, whipping round as Beetee shouted out in surprise to see 3 other people on the beach, we all armed ourselves, but relief washed through me as a voice, no His voice called to us.

"Johanna!" Finnick shouted, arms outstretched as he ran forwards.

"Finnick!" She laughed, going to him as well. I walked further away from them, over to Katniss and Peeta as they crouched in the water with the female Morphlings.

"Hey guys, I missed you two." I muttered as they got back to shore and spotted me, Katniss cried out in happiness, I grinned and embraced her tightly, her arms loosening.

"Where have you been all this time!?" She gasped as we broke apart and I hugged Peeta again, I giggled and pointed over my shoulder at the group behind us.

"I've been with Johanna and the others... Well we had Blight as well but he hit the force field and... I don't know what happened after that." I muttered, looking away from them and glancing at Beetee, who was glaring at Johanna and Finnick as they took a long hug with each other. I felt a nasty glare sneak into my facial expression and try to take me over, I looked away and tried to ignore it.

Finnick POV:

I felt two glares hitting my back as I broke away from Johanna, I glanced around, knowing that one of them was Beetee but I couldn't place the other.

"We were in there for barely 10 minutes before it started raining, I remember someone shouting that they couldn't see and that we had to be careful. Wiress grabbed my hand and as I went to grab Blight, he hit the shield and I have no idea where he fell... The cannon never sounded so he has to be alive still right?" Johanna asked darkly, I nodded and looked around quickly, missing something in her story.

"Who shouted?" I asked, grabbing her shoulders and getting right into her face. She stepped back and shrugged.

"Bella I think, sounded like her. Where did she -Oh over there." She pointed over my shoulder to the group of three by the water, all laughing and splashing each other, I let my eyes wander over to Bella, she ignored me completely and kept talking to Katniss like I didn't exist.

"Finnick!? Come on and help me hunt boy!" She called once I'd turned away, I grinned at Beetee and hurried to her side with a light step, a slight frown graced her expression as she took in the fact that there was a large smear of blood across my thigh.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I asked, laughing and hugging her tightly.

"Finn? I'm sorry." She whispered, I stepped back and frowned deeply, noticing that her hands were clutching her stomach." Woof got me as we were running... I'm so sorry." She continued, falling into me as her knees gave out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What's going on now?**

**Hey, I know. I know, such a cow for making this happen, but what can you do? In this chapter there might be some singing or some tears or some yelling from Chocolatecheesecakes over the outcome at the end.㈷5. But what can you do? Anyway, on with the story after a quick notice. Thanks to everyone who took the time to tap into that box down there, a few more reviews might be kind enough but I'll take whatever you give. Even if its one word long... Please? Anyway, on we go, By the way listen to Biffy Clyro's Many of horror whilst reading... Or any of their songs actually.**

**Well after that long Authors note, I'll get on with the tale where we left it last.**

I felt my heart smashing against my ribs as I fell to the ground, Finnick's strong arms around me as he sank with me, shouting for someone to get somwthing to stop the bleeding.

"Bella? Sunshine keep your eyes open please, I'm begging you don't leave me, don't you dare." He said quietly, foghting the tears and emotion he felt, I couldn't, there just wasn't enough strength in me to stop my crying.

"Do you remember our first night together? You asked me about kids and I said I didn't want any? Well, I sort of have to eat shit on that topic." I gasped, hand falling onto his cheek gently as both of his pressed down on the wound to staunch the blood flowing from it.

"What do you mean? No don't go to sleep, Sunshine please." He sobbed, I shook my head and let my hand fall to my stomach over his.

"You'd've been a Daddy baby, a good one I'd imagine... Sweetie I'm pregnant and I love you! I love you!" I breathed, my eyes drifting shut slowly as I lost the will to live.

"Honey look at me, don't close your eyes! Look at me." He muttered, I smiled sadly at him.

"Your all I have eye for Finnick... Don't forget what I told you... I love you more than anything." I sighed, feeling a great weight fall off my shoulders as I finally closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift into the void.

Finnick POV:

I felt the scream rather than heard it, she was here in my arms dead.

I wanted to join her as the cannon still hadn't gone off.

"Finnick I'm so sorry. I- I didn't know." Johanna said quietly, watching me carefully as I kissed Bella and sat back. I looked up and saw the tear streaked faces of the gathered tributes, Katniss was in Peeta's arms as she shook with sadness.

"It doesn't matter now... Did the cannon go off yet?" I asked numbly, the hole in my chest fixing as they all shook theirs headsheads. There was still hope.

**Heh, I know. It seem bleak for them now but just you wait! Its not over just yet, don't leave me yet! There's more to come, just keep reading.**

* * *

><p>During Bella's black out:<p>

My head felt light, my body not bogged down by any worries as I walked through the green garden to my mother and father, they were standing with a woman and young girl, talking animatedly about something. As I drew closer, they looked up and smiled at me, embracing me and laughing.

"Well done baby girl, we're so proud of you." Mom said tightly, I noticed that the woman looked a lot like Finnick... His mother?

"Bella, we meet at last. My son has been saying about you a lot in his prayers, I couldn't believe it when he asked you to marry him on stage jn front of all those people, didn't think he had it in him." The woman said, definitely his Mom. I smiled and hugged her, she shook with happiness and cried a little.

"This is his Fiancée? Wow, why is she here if she still has to marry him?" The girl said, I looked down at her and felt something tugging me back to earth and life.

"Is it time to go back already Mom? Dad? But there's so much to say. Too much to leave now, I want to go but I want to stay! What do I do?!" Icried, reaching for them as I was yanked back.

"Enjoy the ride Sweetie! You'll be seeing us again soon! Say hi to Finnick for me won't you?" Called Mrs. Odair. I tried to shout but felt like my lungs were full of lead, I was soon truing to open my eyes, until I was blinded by the sun.

A gasp ripped from my lips as I sucked down oxygen like a fat guy does with coffee or Gatorade, the woman sat next to me had long black hair pulled back into a plait, I resisted the urge to giggle and resided to flick the end of it with a single pale finger, she whipped round so quickly I smiled a little.

"Oh my god! Finnick get over here now! She's awake!" The woman called, I winced at her volume and tried to sit up, flopping back down when there was a jab of protest from my stomach.

"Is she!? Guys, come on!" Another voice yelled, making my head thump with recognition, it was Him!

"Finnick? Is he here? Is he safe?" I whispered, trying to reach for the invisible person I wanted so badly.

"Yeah I'm here Kid, I'm not leaving you in a million years." He said quietly, I smiled at his general direction and again tried to sit, this time ignoring the pain.

"I guess I told you then? About the kid? Oh wonderful, never a peaceful moment is there?"

**Yay! Told you it wasn't the end of the road yet! So what did you think?**

**Let me know in a review and I'll love you forever!**

**OPTIA㈶0**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A wedding to remember.**

**Hey, after the last 2 chapters of uncertainty, I decided to throw in a happy one. Bella and Finnick's wedding! Or makeshift one at least, anyway, Thanks to all who reviewed, I love waking up and seeing that some loves the story enough to le****t me know. A few reviews really make my day, just let's me know people are reading it otherwise I won't continue it. Right, onwards we commence!**

It took only a few days for my wound to heal completely, I was still in a lot of pain but tried to down play it whenever one of the others were around, it scared me to think that they could tell Finnick that I wasn't doing as well as they had hoped I would.

"Giz, are you ready? To moveout? I mean, we can't stay here much longer as it is." Katniss asked softly as I sat up and winced a little.

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine. Let's get moving then." I lied enthusiastically, getting up and stretching with a slight groan as my scabbing wound was pulled with the tension. Katniss frowned but otherwise left the issue alone with me, probably going off to snitch on me to Johanna, who I knew would force me to walk with her all the way and keep me with her.

"Bell? You gotta move quicker than that Kiddo, we'll get caught by the Careers otherwise." Beetee called from the front of the group, I quickly flipped him off and kept walking at my own pace, on my left I heard a sigh, and then the world went out from underneath me.

"Jesus Finnick, put me down you arrogant fuck!" I hissed, flinching as his lips came into contact with my forehead. I smiled tightly, not wanting to show how much I liked it when he did that.

"You want to get down? Well then you should've walked quicker shouldn't you? I want us to get to the water by afternoon and with you moving like a snail that was never going to happen." He whispered, I rolled my eyes and allowed him to carry me for a few more steps until we broke the tree cover and steppes out onto the sand.

"That didn't take any longer than it would with me walking now did it? I'm right and admit it!" I said happily, pinching Finnick lightly before lying my head against his shoulder with a sigh. Peeta glanced over at us with an amused look on his face, I stuck out my tongue at him and tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

"No you are not right kid and I will never admit it as long as I still breathe." Finnick replied, smirking at me, I grinned and prodded him until he put me down with a grunt. My wound stung a bit, causing me to gasp in pain, my eyes watering, I let it get to me again and hissed as I pulled the slit in the bodice of the dress open to inspect the wound, a thin line of blood was staining it as I watched. A slight curse cane from somewhere above me as I looked up, frowning as I saw Finnick watching me.

"I thought you said it was healed, but you lied didn't you? Didn't want to slow anyone down by admitting that it hurts." Finnick said, I nodded and stood, ignoring the fact that my wound was open again.

"I had to, you'd have thrown a fit if you'd known earlier." I replied, his face looked angry at me so I turned around like a coward and refused to look at him.

"Yes, and I have the right to do that Bellatrix. If we're gonna get married then you have to be open and tell me the truth when something happens!" He argued back, I flinched at the use of my name for some reason, ignoring the niggling doubt, burrowing deep in my skin.

"I doubt that Finnick. What is there in your life that you have yet to tell me? I don't pry do I? So why should you have the right to if I don't want it?" I hissed confusingly, I raised an eyebrow before turning away, he caught my hand and pulled me back to facing him, landing a soft kiss on my lips before sighing.

"I hate fighting with you Bella, but you've become so unapproachable in here, I need you on my side and turning you against me won't help at all. Come on, let's go and talk to Beetee about something." He whispered, pulling me up and walking us over to the man in question.

"What can I do for you kids today?" Beetee asked the minute we were within hearing distance. I fought the urge to hide behind Finnick as we got closer.

"Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't worm out of our deal Latier." He said airily, I frowned a little as Beetee looked at him under the rim of his glasses sceptically.

"I repeat, what do you want?" Beetee said quickly, I sighed and jabbed Finnick in the ribs to get him to quit glaring and get to the point.

"You've gotta marry us now Beetee, before one of us ends up dead." He said equally as quick, I did a double take on this information, making sure that's what was actually said.

"Of course, I only know District 3 traditions so you'll have to do 4's on your own." The older man agreed, standing up and calling out to the others they all gathered round, Wiress looking excited as she dragged me away to the edge of the trees. Plucking flowers from the floor, she looped them into my curls, tightening them to her liking before wiping at a bit a dirt on my face with her thumb, I was grateful that she hadn't licked it before, I knew some that would've. Finally, it was time to get out there. Wiress lead me down into the water where Finnick was already stood; his back to me, waiting. Johanna was arguing with Katniss again but stopped once Peeta cleared his throat, my face heated up lightly; great, I'd be a blushing bride walking to my husband and here I was thinking that it was the speeches that embarrassed you.

"Wiress? I'm not feeling so bright all of a sudden." I whispered, Finnick turning slightly as the water reached my waist, before I knew it I was there, by his side and linking hands with him. A slight smirk found its way onto Odair's face as Beetee began his speech, I kind of tuned it out for a while until it came time to say I do.

"I do." Finnick said happily, slipping a ring made of braided grass into my finger, I felt an overcoming sense of belonging surge through my veins like ice, wonder following it soon.

"Bella?" Beetee said expectantly, holding out a grass ring to me as well, I took it with shaking fi gets, repeated the vows I had to and slipped the ring onto his finger to.

"I do." I whispered, feeling too weak to say much else. Finnick's arms encircled me, dragging me into deeper water with him until I could no longer stand above the water, it was then that our lips met in that signature first kiss. Under water and in the Arena for a Quarter Quell was where I married the most amazing man in the whole of Panem, we both gasped loudly as our heads broke the surface, laughter filling the air from everyone as we lay there happily, wrapped in our own boat of joy.

"What now Bella? 3's tradition is weird and unhelpful." He whispered, I frowned and smacked his chest playfully.

"I don't care because you promised Mr. Odair." I replied lightly, he groaned and smiled at me.

"Yes I did, didn't I Mrs. Odair? Alright, come on then." He sighed, dragging me through the water toward the shore, I giggled as the liquid foamed and separated around us, flowing across my chest freely.

Once back on shore, we had Peeta bing one of our legs to the others and it turned out to be the worst idea we'd ever had. As we walked, Cashmere andBrutus came bounding at us, knives raised and ready to attack.

"Oh fuck, this was a hideous idea!" I grunted, raising my own knife to deflect the blow dealt by Brutus as Finnick tried to turn around, almost tripping the pair of us.

"Well it was yours!" He groaned back, I snarled at Brutus, wondering briefly where the other two where, probably having sex in a bush somewhere far, far away from us.

"Then you shouldn't have promised to do it then should you?!" I shouted.

"I wish I had a time machine you know why?!" Finnick yelled back, I asked why, wishing i hadn't bothered at all. "'Cause then i could go back to a time where id never married you or your crazy, half baked schemes!" He continued, i felt a stab of anger findits way into my heart at that moment.

"Well maybe you wish will come true in the future!" I said quietly, stabbing Brutus in the throat and making him fall down dead, a cannon went off twice. One for him and one for someone else as Cashmere suddenly disappeared back the way she'd come, I quickly cut loose the vines holding me to my husband and stormed off

"Bella! You know I didn't mean it! I was just under pressure and it got the best of me." He called, I ignored him, wiping tears off my face angrily, sitting in the surf with my back to him like a child.

"Just leave her for a minute Odair, let her cool off." Katniss said, she obviously didn't have a problem with the fact I could hear her clearly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Stranger tides.**

**Hey guys, I'm sooo glad that so many people have tried this story on for size! I personally want to thank BlackOrchid for the kind and inspiring reviews, thanks so much for those schon. Chocolatecheesecakes... Well what needs saying that I haven't already? Not much, so in a greater for of thanks, I dedicate this chapter too all of you who reviewed this story, one of my others or Little Miss Sunshine. Thanks! So I decided to add a little of the outside to the mix, oh and. I'm making a new story because the world needs more stories, so. Give me your character profile and who you want them to be with from the books or films and I promise you'll get that space. Well, after a long and poorly written authors note, I'll let you have the Chapter.㈶1**

Cyrilla POV:

"Its time to get involved in this now Plutarch! I can't just stand here and listen to you saying how you can't save any of them." Haymitch bellowed, I covered my ears and winced at the volume. The argument had been going on for almost 2 hours now, all about the fact that Heavensbee had promised to get the group out and now couldn't go through with it because of his "Body guards" watching him all the time.

"Well what can I do Abernathy?! What with Snow having people watch my every move?! You'll be lucky if even Peeta and Katniss get out of there now!" Heavensbee shouted back, oh if only Johanna were here. She'd give them all the ass kicking of the century for being so stupid, I sighed and leaned against the table, thinking back on the time me, Bella and her brother Jasper had broken into the City hall back home in 3.

_"You two be careful alright? I don't want Mom yelling at me because you were being silly Jingle." Jasper called. I remember how Bella had giggled as she crept along the floor on her tip toes, it was the hear before her brother's games... The one he'd died in._

_"Oh stop worrying Jasper! She's fine see?" I whispered back, he groaned as we rounded a corner to an open window._

_"Come on girls, we can still abort this fools errand." He said, beckoning us to him as he got ready to climb down from the window, Bella moaned about it all the way home afterwards, saying how we shouldn't have given up so easily._

_"I think we could be done it Jazziebell, you're just paranoid like usual." She muttered under her breath not so quietly, I chuckled as we made our way back to their house._

"Cyrilla?!" Shouted Haymitch, waving a hand in front of my face to get my attention. I blinked out of my trance, raising an eyebrow at him askingly. "I want you opinion on the matter, stay awake for the decision or don't come next time." He sighed, I rubbed my face tirelessly with a sigh as well.

"I don't know. Obviously I want them all home, all of them are my friends but... After losing someone that special, how are we getting through to Beetee?" I replied, glancing between the two men as Mags walked in with a troubled expression.

"We have a slight problem." She whispered, we all gasped as she showed us the clip of Finnick and Bella fighting in the Arena, at the end of yelling at each other with very colourful words.

"How about you're an asshole that doesn't deserve to be married to me?!" Bella screamed, jabbing a finger in his direction as she did, he growled and ran a hand through his hair.

"So what?! So what if I don't? Sunshine I married you because I love you, not because I had to alright?"He said quieter than her, she seemed to deflate at his comment, sinking to the ground and pulling her knees up to her chin and resting her head there.

"I-I-I don't know. I just can't deal with this and a baby right now Finn, I need you on my side into this fight Babe." She muttered, a single tear in her eye as Finnick turned away, refusing to look at her.

"This is it? This is the big problem you had to disturb us with?!" Haymitch exclaimed, throwing his hands up in anger. I felt disgust rise under my skin, directed entirely at the half hungover man in front of me for upsetting Mags.

"Shut the fuck up Abernathy! You don't know what its like to have a kid in there do you?! Well Finnick is like Mags' son and you bloody knew that before you started bitching at her! I'm sick of all of this shit you two are dealing out to everyone you see! I'd rather get a kick in the teeth by a fully grown elephant then have to stand here and take this for another second!" I shouted venomously, shkuldering my way out of the room and going up to the pool level to blow off some steam.

Haymitch POV:

After Cyrilla's outburst and abrupt departure, I apologised to Mags, knowing that Cyrilla was right about me and Heavensbee for once.

"You know? She's right. We need to do something about this problem and soon." I said slowly, making every correct deduction Plutarch would have to argue against.

"I still think that leaving the issue alone would be better then getting involved... For the time being anyway." He mumbled, I cast him a hasty glare before collecting my stuff together and making a speedy exit, someone had to go and make sure that the newly weds weren't killing each other over the harsh words they had spoken.

And they weren't, fortunately. I've seen married couples break under that type of pressure, mine included. As I walked, I saw something on a screen that I definitely didn't want to, the two I was concerned about practically eating each others face very passionately, I covered my eyes for the rest of the journey, bumping into a woman wearing a bright blue dress, her powdery blond hair shimmering around her waist.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Abernathy! I wasn't watching where I was going." She squeaked in terror, I smiled for the first time in a while at this lady.

"No worries Ma'am, the fault was my own. I had my eyes covered to block out an unpleasant sight." I replied, she frowned at me and then smiled anyway.

"Oh that kiss from Odair was magical! She was so un happy after Beetee told her that Wiress was dead that he must had to comfort her! Don't you agree?" She said, clasping her hands and looking all dreamy and in love.

"Nah, I don't think much of cutsie displays like that. Makes my fragile stomach turn." I said calmly,she hugged a bit before grabbing my hand and dragging me with surprising strength down to the sponser station.

"I would like to send a gift of bread to the group." She said, a sexy little smirk playing on her face as I gaped at her her, disbelievingly almost.

"You know how much thats gonna cost lady?" The Peacekeeper said gruffly, as the woman nodded at him. I was still in denial about the whole thing, thinking that the minute he looked away she would skip out on us all.

"Yes, just put the order through please." She replied forcefully, shoving the required money into his hand as he looked shocked and out everything right on the screen, muttering something about not having to give him orders.

"Well, I'm Haymitch as you already know, but I don't believe I caught your name." I said, turning to face the lady fully for the first time and seeing a few bruises and scrapes on her cheeks, immediately, I thought she'd be much better off with me.

"Emma, Emma Lowler. Its been nice talking to you Haymitch but I must be getting home now, goodbye." Emma said quietly, I stood frozen as she walked away, just before she got too far away I called her name.

"Emma!" She turned to face me expectantly. "Will you come out with me tonight? To the Blue shield?" I asked, face flushing pink as she grinned from ear to ear whilst nodding at me vigorously.

"Yeah, I'll meet you here at 8:0 then?" She replied, I nodded and smiled as she hurried back to where she lived, I floated all the way back to the apartment building for the rest of the day, passing the training rooms and pool area on my way.

Johanna POV:

We were getting nowhere slowly, Peeta had tried to hint for food in the trees whilst Finnick tried his luck in the water, Katniss and Bella were lying woven mats on the floor for everyone to lie on for the night and Beetee just kept coiling up a length of wire, muttering to himself as he went. It was then that I heard the screaming from inside the forest.

"Johanna! Please help me!" Screamed a voice I knew all too well as my baby sister Jennella's voice, it wrenched my heart as I shot up and grabbed my axe, ready to cut down anyone who tried to hurt her.

"Jenn!? Jenn!" I shrieked, everyone looking up at me in shock as I bombe into the trees, desperate to find my sister before it was too late.

"Johanna!? Johanna calm down its just Jabberjays."Peeta said gently, grabbing my arm to stop me just as a man's voice shouted his name, like he was in obvious pain that only apeeta could subsidise.

"Dad!" He called, running ahead of me as we tried to get back to the others, he hit the barrier before me, falling down unable to get away from the noise. We saw the others begin to make their way over to us, horrified looks plastered to their faces as I made a grab for Peeta's hand, holding onto it as though he would leave me to this torture on my lonesome.

"Johanna! Calm down it's not real don't listen to the voices." He said calmly, I could see the terror screened in his eyes, he his it better than I did right now but... In 12 who couldn't hide their pain after everything that goes on down there?

"I can't! You have no ideas what this is like!" I screamed, crying as he pulled me onto a hug and started shushing me gently, I thought back to the last time if seen Jenna before the accident as Flass called it, we both had known it wasn't though and my mother had been too blinded by her grief to do anything about... I still blamed her for it after all... For not stopping her from playing where we were chopping the wood.

_"Jenna? Don't follow me okay? Its not safe in the lumber mill." I had said to her quietly, she nodded and went back to playing with her dolly. I sighed and walked out of the house, pulling my shirt on over my head with a small sigh, she never listened to me if she could help it, always preceding to listen when Mom told her the same thing about half an hour later. Then I'd get the blame for not saying anything when I actually had._

_"Hey, Flass? Where're my gloves man?" I called, picking up my axe and goggles with a pointed look at the man I question. He shrugged but chucked me his rather than find mine._

_"I'm almost done anyway... Plus, one chopped off finger and I don't have to work tomorrow or the day after until its healed or better at least." He laughed, ismirked and thought just how much trouble he'd be in if they'd found out it was intentional._

_"I told Jenna to stay away, you keep an eye out for here won't you Max? I don't need her in danger or worse... Injured 'cause Mom would do her but." I muttered to my supervisor, he nodded and turned away to watch the door._

_I didn't know that Jenn had known the way in through the backback of the mill, otherwise I'd have gotten Luke to watch that entrance as well and stop her at all costs... The scream was what we all heard first, then a crunch, then silence. Every single person in the room turned with identical frowns to the source of the noide before some of the women gasped and looked away from the sight._

_"Johanna, I know you thought she'd stay away... But the dead person over there is Jenna." Flass said quietly as I hurried over with worry evident in my face. It felt as though the world was personally fucking me over the bonnet of a foreign sports car... But I think kat lot more people knew that this was probably the work of those Capitol bastards that everyone seemed to love so much._

_"Oh. Oh okay then, I'll just tell mom shall I Snow!? Or are yo gonna come and fuck me that way as well you asshole!" I screamed at the ceiling, Flass pulling me away from the others as I kept screeching obscenities at the peacekeepers we passed as he had to drag me home._

_I remember this clearer than anything else because that had been the same week I'd been reaped for the games, I promised myself that I would get out of there for Jenna and I bloody did didn't I? _

At least this time I had Peeta to help me through it, I don't actually know what would've happened if her hadn't been there, nothing good I guess. Although the incident happened almost 12 years ago, I could help but feeling sad enough for tears to spring into my eyes again, falling as easily as they had the night it had happened. I knew my little episode had scared some of the others, when I looked back up Finnick was crouched beside me trying to speak, I listened because the jokes and innuendos he was tellingme were the only yhrings keeping me sane enough to not want to kill myself at the first possible chance, He'd never let it happen though. Finnick the saint would bring me home again, get me back to Flass and make me safe again, it was almost enough for me to forget that he was married now, to Bella... Some how it made me hate the girl and I was not sure why. She had been nothing but my friend through the whole of the Quell, taking in my group and giving us water, a p!ace to hide form Cecilia and Woof whilst she sent them away i kinda felt guilty in a way for not working harder on myself... Who deserves that kind of punishment?

My thoughts held onto one person in particular.

A person who definitely deserved that torture.

A certain President Snow in his darling Capitol.

I will but that shit hole to the ground if I have to, but he will die and stay dead this time, no one will save him from me or any of the resistance. He won't get away with any of this.

That is my promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry about the wait for this chapter. I had a huge case of writers block and couldn't smash it... Although that's not really an excuse to be honest, I should've kept up with updates.**

**Anyway, thanks a tonne to everyone who stuck with Bella and Finnick's rollercoaster ride of a romance, you guys are the best! To new readers as well, you guys know I lobe you already dont you? Well just in case I didn't tell you, I love you for staying with us.**

**Right, so. I guess its time to get on with it and deliver the next of the story to those waiting a long time to devour it.㈵6**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Welcome, welcome... Welcome to hell.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't care if the world, or anyone in it tries to drag me down.<p>

Because I know that in the end,

They'll be the ones tired from the struggle to hold me back."

- Hayley Williams of Paramore -

* * *

><p>"I've been telling you all night to go east Beetee, what is it with men and listening to instructions?" Johanna snapped, I smiled and held onto Finnick's hand tighter. We hadn't been very close recently but were working on it... I hoped we were anyway.<p>

"No man ever asks for directions Johanna you should know that." Peeta said casually, tripping slightly on a tree root and grunting. Wiress began to lag behind a bit, so I slowed up to keep her company and help her defend herself if we were attacked.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked, she glanced at me and nodded with a small smile. We'd been getting more distant as a group I think because none of us seemed to be very polite with each other after the last attack.

"Fine, you should be staying close to the others when we get to the Cornucopia, they can keep you sfae better than I can." She replied, speeding up to accompany Beetee. I sighed, slowing to a stop and looking around, believing that we'd been in this area of the arena before.

"Guys I think we've gone in a circle." I called, glancing around again and frowning at random people when no one stopped to acknowledge that I'd spoken to them. "Guys?!" I added, lobbing a small rock at the back of Katniss' head and shouting like an idiot.

"Jesus Christ Bella what the hell are you bellowing like a hippo for?!" She growled, stopping and crossing her arms.

"You're leading us in a circle, not east or west or north or south but just round and round." I explained, they all sighed and sat on the ground with defeat. I stayed stood but only to prove how I was right and they were wrong. "I'm not sure where we even are actually... Maybe the southeast side of the forest, maybe the Northwest... I don't know." I added, sighing and then closing my eyes against the sunlight. Beetee sighed and rubbed his face against his sleeve before glaring at Johanna.

"Fine, you win Mason. Which way do you propose we walk jn for the remaining sunlight?" He moaned, Johanna smirked and sent Katniss a wink.

"I _propose _we go downwards to the west and then head back around to the Cornucopia... Is that right?" She asked Finnick, who shrugged and went back to picking at his nails. He'd been doing that a lot recently, I gathered it might just be a habit he'd picked up... From Peeta sure but that might just be a thingy they both did now from nerves. Wiress gasped at that and jabbed a finger in the direction of the north reaches of our destination.

"What? It's a worm, what's it gonna do to us?" Katniss hissed, I glanced around a saw huge amounts of these worm things coming towards them on their slimey bellies.

"Um, I know one might not do much but I think a couple of hundred might do something." I said, beginning to run to my right and proceed to get lost in the trees, alone and with no water or food.

What was I doing?!

* * *

><p>Cyrilla POV:<p>

Things were going great with the Burrowing grubs now introduced into the mix of Tributes still alive. Me, Haymitch and Effie watched as the main group split up to avoid the creatures; Johanna, Wiress and Beetee went right. Finnick, Katniss and Peeta turned and ran back the way they'd been coming from and Bella peeled away on her own, not looking behind herself as she sprinted.

"This is just what we wanted now, separated groups to keep an eye on as well as the stupid Career stragglers." I groaned sarcastically, throwing up my hands in exasperation. Haymitch shook his head and smiled at the table top.

"No, you see that's exactly what we want to happen! Weaken the bonds and send them all over rthe edge of being nutters." He muttered, Effie gasped and ran from the room quickly and flapping her hands about like an oddly coloured bird.

"What's up with her now?" I whispered, Haymitch went pink and also left the room.

* * *

><p>Haymitch POV:<p>

I hurried to my room, dragging one of my good tuxes from the wardrobe and slinging it on the bed before showering quickly. Tonight was my date with Emma, she'd agreed to meet me and take a spot of dinner at the Blue Shield in the downtown district of the city, I knew that Caesar would know about this meeting sooner or later and didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me with a woman this late in the games.

"What are we going to do with you then Abernathy?" Effie sighed from the doorway where she was leant. I looked around at her, seeing the lilac dress and hair combination that made me squirm inside.

"I'm going out tonight, dont wait up for me yeah?" I smiled, she looked unhappy and nodded her head.

"I wanted to say something Haymitch... I may be feeling weird but-." I cut her off. "But nothing Effie, I'm going to meet Emma and you are not stopping me this time." She gaped like a fish, I walked put of the room, slamming the door and leaning against it.

"But I love you." She breathed in a sigh, I grinned like a moron and walked away with a new skip in my step, knowing that I'd have a back up option if my date with Emma Lowler went horribly wrong.

What a lovely night already... Although, I suppose Night Changes.


End file.
